Seijuu Shining Dragon
Seijuu Shining Dragon (聖獣 シャイニングドラゴン lit. Holy Beast Shining Dragon) is a Keshin in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. User Inazuma Eleven GO *'Hakuryuu' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Hakuryuu' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Hakuryuu' Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH White Breath' *'SK Block Force 10' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH White Breath' *'SK Block Force X' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH White Breath' Info (GO) This Keshin along with Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus both have different summoning. They don't come from the user body, instead from the ground as seen in the crossover movie. Game It was revealed by the Corocoro magazine that it was Hakuryuu's keshin. It appeared in the GO game and consumes 200 KP. Movie It appeared in the GO movie, used by Hakuryuu. At its first use, it beat Raimon's Keshin and got past their defense. Then, Hakuryuu used White Breath and scored the second goal to his team, easily breaking Sangoku's Fence of Gaia. Afterwards, he used his keshin hissatsu again. It broke through Tenma's, Shindou's and Tsurugi's keshin. When it was about to score, Hakuryuu using White Breath another time, Tsurugi and Shindou saved the goal, as Sangoku would have failed to stop the shoot if they didn't help him. At the debut of the second half, Hakuryuu immediately used it to pass through Raimon. Tenma tried to stop him and used Majin Pegasus, which evolved in Majin Pegasus Arc due to Tenma's determination. Hakuryuu's keshin was beaten due to the adverse keshin's strength. Then, he and the others Keshin users of Team Zero used their Keshin to fight against Raimon's, but principally due to the defenders' hissatsu, they weren't able to win the Keshin battle. After Raimon had tied with Team Zero 3-3, Hakuryuu used it another time to score, though, he was blocked and beaten by Tenma's Majin Pegasus Arc again. As the match was now 4-3 for Raimon, Hakuryuu and the others Keshin users decided to use it one more time. They fought against the adverse Keshin, and Hakuryuu passed to Shuu, who used his Keshin and tied using Maou no Ono. Then, Hakuryuu tried to use it a last time, but as he was very tired, the others Keshin users of his team, except Shuu, gave their strength to him, so he could make a Keshin Fusion with Shuu. He then did it and created Sei Kishi Arthur. Info (Chrono Stone) Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W This keshin is set to appear in the movie. Hakuryuu also uses his Keshin Armed. He then uses Dragon Blaster against Endou's Gigaton Head, but fails. Slideshow Movie Seijuu Shining Dragon in GO Movie HQ 1.PNG Seijuu Shining Dragon in GO Movie HQ 2.PNG Seijuu Shining Dragon in GO Movie HQ 3.PNG Seijuu Shining Dragon in GO Movie HQ 4.PNG Seijuu Shining Dragon in GO Movie HQ 5.PNG Seijuu Shining Dragon in GO Movie HQ 6.PNG Seijuu Shining Dragon in GO Movie HQ 7.PNG Seijuu Shining Dragon in GO Movie HQ 8.PNG Seijuu Shining Dragon in GO Movie HQ 9.PNG Seijuu Shining Dragon in GO Movie HQ 10.PNG Seijuu Shining Dragon in GO Movie HQ 11.PNG Armed (Movie) Hakuryuu Armed Trailer 1.PNG Hakuryuu Armed Trailer 2.PNG Hakuryuu Armed Trailer 3.PNG Hakuryuu Armed Trailer 4.PNG Hakuryuu Armed Trailer 5.PNG Hakuryuu Armed Trailer 6.PNG Hakuryuu Armed Trailer 7.PNG Hakuryuu Armed Trailer 8.PNG Hakuryuu Armed Trailer 9.PNG Hakuryuu Armed Trailer 10.PNG Hakuryuu Armed Trailer 11.PNG Hakuryuu Armed Trailer 12.PNG Hakuryuu Armed Trailer 13.PNG Hakuryuu Armed Trailer 14.PNG Hakuryuu Armed Trailer 15.PNG Hakuryuu Armed Trailer 16.PNG Hakuryuu Armed Trailer 17.PNG Hakuryuu Armed Trailer 18.PNG Armed (Game) HakuryuuArmedKeshinCSGame1.png HakuryuuArmedKeshinCSGame2.png HakuryuuArmedKeshinCSGame4.png HakuryuuArmedKeshinCSGame5.png HakuryuuArmedKeshinCSGame6.png HakuryuuArmedKeshinCSGame7.png HakuryuuArmedKeshinCSGame8.png HakuryuuArmedKeshinCSGame10.png Video Movie Armed Evolution Route Inazuma Eleven GO Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Category:Wind Keshin Category:Keshin Armed Category:Chrono Stone Keshin